G Ventisette Uno「Lemon」
by Ietsuna
Summary: Tali darah telah mengikat mereka. Terlahir dari satu rahim. Satu ayah satu ibu. Kenyataan itu tak bisa mereka runtuhkan. Mereka memiliki rasa yang sama. Ieyasu dan Tsunayoshi sadar benar dengan posisi mereka. Namun mereka harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan. Mereka tak bisa mementingkan ego. Agar tak meremukkan hati seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka... [G27]
1. Save Me, Onii-chan!

_**Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.**_

 _ **Jangan khawatir.**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu melindungimu,**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi...**_

•❇❇❇•

 _Tali darah telah mengikat mereka. Terlahir dari satu rahim. Satu ayah satu ibu. Kenyataan itu tak bisa mereka runtuhkan. Mereka memiliki rasa yang sama. Ieyasu dan Tsunayoshi sadar benar dengan posisi mereka. Namun mereka harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan. Mereka tak bisa mementingkan ego. Agar tak meremukkan hati seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

 **G. Ventisette Uno** **「** **Lemon** **」**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi; Sepira; Sawada Nana**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

 **Aku memang payah. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menerima. Aku tak mampu melawan. Aku hanya bisa menangis...**

 **"Haha! Payah!"**

 **"Rasakan ini!"**

 **"Dasar Dame-Tsuna!"**

 **Aku menangis terduduk di tanah yang berlumpur. Aku tak memedulikan celanaku yang akan kotor nantinya. Di sekelilingku ada beberapa anak yang seusia denganku. Mereka teman sekelasku. Teman yang membenciku.**

 **"Huwaaa! Hentikan!"**

 **Mereka melempariku dengan segala benda kotor yang mereka bawa. Aku tahu mereka telah mempersiapkannya hanya untukku. Satu dari mereka melempariku dengan tanah liat. Satu lainnya melempariku dengan sampah busuk yang mereka pungut dari tong sampah di sekolah. Satu lainnya lagi menyiramku dengan air bekas pel tadi pagi. Ada juga yang menempelkan permen karet pada rambutku.**

 **"Hentikan!"**

 **Kenapa mereka tak mau mendengarkanku? Aku memohon pada mereka...**

 **"Haha! Teruslah berteriak! Kau tidak berguna!"**

 **Aku menangis lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tubuhku tak terluka. Tapi rasa sakit di dada ini sangat amat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu perasaan sakit apa ini.**

 **"Huwaaa!"**

 **Padahal aku menangis. Kenapa mereka tak mau berhenti juga?**

 **"Hentikan... Aku mohon..."**

 **Aku menganggap mereka semua teman. Kenapa mereka tidak?**

 **"Ayo kita ceburkan ke sungai!"**

 **Tangan-tangan itu menarikku ke sisi sungai. Namun aku tetap bertahan. Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Tolong aku...**

 **"Onii-chan!"**

 **"Diam! Dia tidak akan menolong anak payah macam dirimu!"**

 **Kejam. Kakakku tidak mungkin seperti itu.**

 **"Bohong!"**

 **"Ha? Coba lihat, mana kakakmu? Tidak ada! Dia tak peduli padamu!"**

 **Aku terisak. Kenapa mereka tega mengatakan itu semua padaku? Apa mereka tak menginginkan keberadaanku?**

 **"Lepas!"**

 **Aku terus mempertahankan diri.**

 **"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"**

 **Aku harus bagaimana? Jika kakakku benar-benar tak datang, aku...**

 **"Berisik!"**

 **Tubuhku tersungkur. Wajahku mencium tanah kotor. Sakit. Aku mencoba berdiri dan seseorang mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh kembali.**

 **"Kami belum selesai!"**

 **Aku menangis dalam diam. Jika aku mati di sini...**

 **"He... hentikan..."**

 **Aku bangkit dan melangkah. Namun satu dari mereka menendang kakiku hingga aku terjatuh. Aku merasakan perih di lututku. Pasti terluka.**

 **"Ayo kita bereskan!"**

 **Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Aku memejamkan mata. Bau dari tubuhku sangat menusuk hidung. Bau yang sangat menjijikkan.**

 **"Aku duluan!"**

 **Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Tubuhku sudah lemah. Aku tak berdaya. Semakin melawan, mereka malah semakin menyakitiku.**

 **"Hentikan..."**

 **Mungkin suaraku hampir tak terdengar. Tapi aku ingin mereka mendengarnya. Tapi, kenapa hening? Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan? Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Sosok itu... Dia kakakku!**

 **"Kalian tidak malu menindas orang yang sudah tak berdaya?"**

 **Dia, Ieyasu. Sawada Ieyasu. Kakakku. Dia tengah mencengkeram tangan seorang anak yang tengah menggenggam sebuah batu yang berukuran cukup besar.**

 **"Dia datang!"**

 **Satu per satu dari mereka berhamburan melarikan diri terbirit-birit. TK melawan SD cukup sulit meskipun mereka beramai-ramai. Mata Kakakku menyiratkan sebuah amarah. Hanya dengan satu dorongan, anak itu jatuh. Dia mengaduh dan melarikan diri.**

 **"Onii-chan..."**

 **Air mataku keluar lagi. Dia menyelamatkanku, lagi...**

 **"Tsunayoshi..."**

 **Dia berjongkok di depanku. Dia meraih tubuhku yang lemah dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Maaf, aku terlambat..." bisiknya di telingaku.**

 **Bisikan itu membuatku tenang. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Arigatou." Aku membalas dekapannya dan kembali terisak. Dia tak memedulikan bau tubuhku yang sangat menyengat ini. Dia pemberani. Dia telah melindungiku. Inilah kakakku.**

•••••••o0o•••••••

Save Me, Onii-chan!

* * *

"... -yoshi..."

"... -shi..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

Ieyasu terus memanggil nama adiknya yang tengah terisak dalam tidurnya. Dengan lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tsuna. Ia tahu pasti apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi..." Ieyasu kembali memanggilnya dan mata besar itu terbuka menatapnya. Ieyasu tersenyum dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kecemasan hebat.

"Tsunayoshi, aku ada di sini," senyum.

"Onii-chan..." Tsuna terisak kembali. Rasa sakit itu masih berbekas. "Onii-chan, sakit..." Tangan mungilnya meremas erat piyamanya. "Kenapa mereka seperti itu?"

"Sakit?" Ieyasu bisa menerkanya. Rasa sakit hati. Perlahan Ieyasu menarik tubuh kecil adiknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Tsunayoshi."

Dekapan hangat dari kakaknya sangat nyaman. Tsuna menikmati balutan hangat sang kakak. "Onii-chan janji?"

"Aku janji."

Tsuna tersenyum gembira. Biarpun hanya satu orang yang ada di sampingnya, itu cukup. "Aku sayang kakak."

"Aku juga." Punggung itu dielusnya. "Tidurlah. Besok kita harus sekolah," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku takut. Dan..." Tsuna terdiam sejenak. "Aku malu," tambahnya pelan.

"Kan ada aku, jadi kau tak perlu cemas, Tsunayoshi."

"Tapi..." Tsuna mendongak untuk menatap mata kakaknya.

"Tapi...?" Ieyasu menatap lurus wajah adiknya yang merah. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas," senyum.

"Onii-chan..."

"Kau harus berani. Jangan mau kalah dari mereka, ya?"

Tsuna tahu kakaknya sedang membujuknya. Setiap kata dorongan yang diberikannya selalu memberinya semangat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Tsuna mengangguk. "Baik!"

"Nah, itu baru Tsunayoshi." Ieyasu mencubit gemas pipi Tsuna. Manis.

"Mou... Onii-chan..."

"Ayo cepat tidur," senyum.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu..." Ieyasu memeluk erat Tsuna. "Aku akan terus memelukmu sampai pagi."

"Eh?"

"Tidur."

"Umh..."

"Aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau tidur," senyum.

Kalimat itu seperti mantra. Tsuna memejamkan matanya. Senyuman kecil terukir. Kakaknya sampai pindah ke Futon-nya. Pasti kaki kakaknya tak tertutupi. Dia kan tinggi. "Oyasumi, Onii-chan," kata Tsuna pelan.

"Oyasumi."

Kejadian hari itu takkan pernah dilupakannya. Ieyasu takkan membiarkan adiknya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh mereka yang tak tahu apa pun tentang Tsunayoshi, bahkan dirinya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

 **Aku melangkah dengan tenang menuju sebuah TK. Di mana adikku Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, bersekolah. Seperti biasa, setelah aku pulang sekolah, aku selalu menjemput adikku di sana. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku tak mau merepotkan ibuku yang sudah sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangganya.**

 **Ketika sampai, aku disambut oleh salah satu guru di sana. Seseorang yang cukup kukenal. Sepira.**

 **"Ah, Ieyasu. Menjemput Tsunayoshi, kan?"**

 **"Iya. Biasanya dia bersama Anda untuk menungguku."**

 **"Sayang sekali. Hari ini Tsunayoshi pulang bersama teman-temannya. Dia kelihatan senang sekali."**

 **"Begitu ya. Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi."**

 **"Iya, hati-hati."**

 **Aku pun kembali melangkah. Perasaanku tidak enak. Setahuku Tsuna tak memiliki banyak teman. Dia tipe yang suka menghindar. Karena itulah temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jika yang dikatakan oleh Sepira benar, mungkin sekarang Tsuna sudah bisa bergaul.**

 **Aku bergegas pulang. Langkahku setengah berlari. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Aku ingin melihat wajah adikku yang bulat itu dipenuhi senyuman. Dia adikku yang sangat manis. Jujur, dia lebih manis dari anak perempuan. Setiap aku membahasnya, wajahnya yang cemberut membuatku ingin selalu menggigitnya. Uh, aku beruntung sekali.**

 **Samar-samar kudengar suara tangisan anak kecil ketika aku mencapai sungai. Di depan sana ada sebuah jembatan yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai besar Namimori. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Suara riuh ejekan anak-anak itu membuatku tak tenang. Mereka sedang mem-bully anak seusianya?**

 **Kakiku telah mencapai jembatan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah bawah jembatan. Ada delapan orang anak tengah mengelilingi seorang anak yang tak berdaya. Tunggu... Suara ini... Rambut cokelatnya... Dia Tsunayoshi...**

 **Tidak salah lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Amarah menguasaiku. Aku menggertakan gigiku dan berlari ke arah mereka. Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa mereka tega melakukan hal itu pada adiknya? Apa karena selama ini dia selalu diam dan mereka bisa berbuat semena-mena terhadapnya? Tidak bisa dimaafkan.**

 **Tubuh kecil yang tak berdaya itu membuat hatiku pilu saat melihatnya. Selama ini aku terus merawatnya sebagai seorang kakak. Sedang mereka yang orang lain, tak tahu apa pun, bisa berbuat hal buruk seperti ini.**

 **Saat satu dari mereka akan melempar sebuah batu ke arah kepala Tsunayoshi, aku mencegahnya. Tangan itu kucengkeram dengan sangat erat. Kuberi mereka tatapan menusuk.**

 **"Kalian tidak malu menindas orang yang sudah tak berdaya?"**

 **Getaran tubuh itu sangat terasa. Dia ketakutan. Selain tubuhku yang jauh lebih besar darinya, aku pun memiliki keberanian yang lebih tinggi darinya. Aku tak takut. Karena aku benar.**

 **"Dia datang!"**

 **Seru dari mereka dan berlari terbirit-birit. Tubuh mereka memang lebih besar dari Tsunayoshi. Tetapi tidak lebih besar dariku.**

 **"Pergi," kataku dengan nada dingin. Tak hanya itu. Aku mendorong tubuhnya. Membiarkannya terjatuh dan melarikan diri.**

 **"Onii-chan..."**

 **Suaranya sangat menyayat hati. Aku mendekap tubuh kecilnya. Tak peduli dengan bau tubuhnya yang menyengat. Dia adikku. "Maaf, aku terlambat," bisikku di telinganya.**

 **Aku terus mendekapnya. Membiarkannya terisak dalam dekapanku yang penuh penjagaan. Aku bersumpah takkan membiarkan hal ini terulang lagi.**

 **"Aku akan melindungimu, Tsunayoshi."**

 **Syukurlah Tsunayoshi tak mendapat luka berat. Tapi, rasa takut itu akan semakin besar. Aku takkan membiarkan adikku semakin terpuruk.**

 **"Tsunayoshi." Aku membuat jarak dengannya. Kubelai wajahnya lembut. "Jangan menangis," senyum.**

 **Dia mengangguk. Air mata yang meleleh itu kuhapus dengan ibu jariku. "Mana yang sakit, Tsunayoshi?"**

 **"Ini." Dia menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah. Astaga. Mereka sangat keterlaluan pada adiknya yang tak bersalah ini.**

 **"Tunggu sebentar." Aku tak membawa saputangan. Aku menggendong Tsunayoshi ke arah tangga. Sebuah tangga yang menjadi jalan untuk menuruni sungai yang berada di bawah jalan utama. Aku mendudukkannya di anak tangga pertama dari bawah.**

 **"Aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu sebelum kita pulang." Dia mengangguk pelan. Dia memang adik yang penurut.**

 **"Kaa-san akan marah padaku?"**

 **Dia takut ibu marah. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Tidak akan." Kukeluarkan sebuah botol minuman dari dalam tasku. Kaos bagian bawah kutarik dan kubasahi dengan air dari botol tadi. "Tahan, ya?" Apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan pakaianku sendiri.**

 **Aku berjongkok di depannya. Perlahan, aku membersihkan luka Tsunayoshi di lututnya. Lukanya tertutup lumpur. Aku tahu Tsunayoshi menahan rasa sakitnya mati-matian. Dia terisak lagi. Aku berusaha agar rasa perihnya tak terlalu dirasakan olehnya. Lumpur terangkat, begitu pula dengan kulit bagian luarnya. Darah segar dan nanah mulai keluar.**

 **"O, onii-chan..."**

 **"Sebentar lagi."**

 **Setelah itu aku menjilati lutut Tsunayoshi yang terluka itu. Air ludah bisa menghentikan pendarahan kecil. "Selesai," senyum.**

 **Kemudian aku menyingkirkan sampah-sampah yang melekat di pakaiannya dengan tanganku. Menyapunya perlahan. Setidaknya pakaian itu tak ditempeli sampah. Aku berdecak kesal saat melihat ada permen karet di rambutnya. Harus dipotong.**

 **"Sisanya Kaa-san yang akan memotongnya." Aku hanya menyingkirkan bagian besar dari permen karet itu.**

 **Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi, akan kubawa mereka ke gang sepi dan membalas semua perbuatan mereka.**

 **"Arigatou, Onii-chan!"**

 **Dia tersenyum kembali. Suara cerianya membuatku tenang. Botol minuman itu kumasukkan kembali ke dalam tas. "Kita pulang."**

 **"Um!"**

 **Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?**

 **"Baju Onii-chan," tunjuknya.**

 **Aku melirik kaosku. Ah, kotor dan ada noda darahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga bersih lagi. Sekarang kita pulang. Sini, kugendong sampai rumah."**

 **"Iya!"**

 **Tas ransel yang kugendong, kupindahkan ke depan. Aku mengambil tas Tsunayoshi dan menyelendangkannya di bahuku sendiri. Aku berjongkok membelakangi Tsunayoshi hingga dia naik ke punggungku.**

 **"Ada yang kau inginkan, Tsunayoshi?" tanyaku seraya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atas jalan utama.**

 **"Aku ingin es krim!"**

 **"Baiklah, kita beli es krim," senyum.**

 **"Asyik! Dua, ya?" pintanya.**

 **"Apa? Tidak akan kekenyangan?"**

 **"Pokoknya dua!"**

 **"Iya, iya."**

 **Baguslah. Tsunayoshi benar-benar sudah ceria kembali. Aku senang.**

•••••••o0o•••••••

Dengan cerianya Tsuna memainkan kedua kakinya seraya menikmati sebuah es krim yang dibelikan oleh kakaknya. Mengangkat kakinya bergantian seperti menendang-nendang udara yang kosong. Di sampingnya, Ieyasu pun tengah menikmati es krim. Mereka tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah. Menikmati udara sore di musim panas.

Dari belakang, Nana memerhatikan kedua putranya. Tsuna beruntung memiliki kakak macam Ieyasu yang peduli dan perhatian penuh padanya. Nana tersenyum tipis. Momen ini takkan dilewatkannya. Ia mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya kembali. Dulu Ieyasu pun hampir mengalaminya. Karena Dia berbeda. Dia lebih berparas Eropa daripada Asia. Namun dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri dan mereka bisa menerimanya. Sedang Tsuna, sangat jauh berbeda.

"Habis." Tsuna menatap stik es krimnya dan beralih pada es krim kakaknya yang masih ada. "Onii-chan." Ia menatap kakaknya dengan mata bulat besar yang sangat menggemaskan.

Ieyasu menoleh dan menemukan mata besar yang tertuju pada es krimnya. "Apa?" Tsuna pasti menginginkan es krimnya.

"Minta..."

Tepat sasaran. "Kan kau sudah menghabiskan dua es krim, Tsunayoshi."

"Tapi aku mau yang punya Onii-chan."

"Jangan terlalu..."

Tsuna memotongnya dengan tatapan yang sangat memelas nan menggemaskan. "Onii-chan..."

"Umh..." Ieyasu menatap es krimnya yang meleleh dan Tsuna bergantian. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Yeah!" Tsuna bersorak dan cepat-cepat duduk di pangkuan Ieyasu dengan posisi menghadapnya. Lidah kecilnya langsung menjilati es krim yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"Tsu, Tsunayoshi..." Wajah menggemaskan itu terlalu dekat. Rona tipis muncul di wajah Ieyasu. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba kaku begitu saja.

"Ara~." Nana tertawa geli melihat tingkah Tsuna. Ia ikut bergabung dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga mangkuk kecil es serut dengan berbagai rasa. Stroberi, jeruk, dan apel.

"Kaa-san..." Ieyasu meminta tolong pada ibunya. Namun Nana membiarkannya. Itu sangat manis menurutnya. "Tahan, ya?" Nana memotret mereka dengan kamera kecilnya.

"Kaa-san..."

"Umh, es krim punya Onii-chan lebih enak."

"Ha?"

"Enak," senyum.

Ieyasu menatap stik es krim yang bersih itu. "Enak?" Padahal sama saja.

"Tsuna, ayo suapi kakakmu," titah Nana dengan kamera yang siap membidik aksi si kecil Tsuna.

"Baik!"

"Kaa-san..." Ibunya sama sekali tak mendengarkannya. Padahal ia kurang suka difoto.

"Onii-chan." Tsuna menyodorkan sesendok es serut rasa jeruk di depan mulut Ieyasu. "Aaa..." Ia membuka mulutnya bulat-bulat.

Ieyasu tak bisa menahannya. Adiknya terlalu menggemaskan. Tepatnya ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Tsuna. "Hanya kali ini saja." Ia melahap es serut itu. Dingin dan segar.

Nana sudah mengambil banyak foto dari satu momen yang jarang itu.

"Aku juga mau!" Tsuna antusias dengan acara suap-menyuapi es serut ini. "Kaa-san juga ya!"

"Iya, iya."

Pada akhirnya Tsuna bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Bersama keluarga kecil inilah kebahagiaan itu berada. Album kenangan pun tercipta di sore hari yang cukup panas ini.

"Wah, wajah Onii-chan merah!" Tunjuk jari mungil itu pada sebuah foto.

"Itu karena pantulan cahaya matahari," elak Ieyasu.

"Lalu ini apa?" tunjuk foto lainnya.

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

Ieyasu menyipitkan matanya pada foto yang ditunjuk si jari mungil itu.

Nana terkikik pelan melihat air muka putra sulungnya yang jarang terlihat itu. Tsuna memang hebat. Bisa membuat kakaknya menunjukkan hal yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya.

"Nah, lihat siapa ini?" Ieyasu membalasnya. "Lihat, manis sekali," tunjuk Ieyasu pada sebuah foto Tsuna yang berwajah merah seperti tomat.

"Mou... Itu... Itu kepanasan!"

"Masa? Kau sudah makan dua es krim dan dua mangkuk es serut. Masa masih panas?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak manis!"

"Iya, iya..." Ieyasu menang dan tertawa dengan senangnya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Hola~!

Aku buat lagi "Lemon" dengan cerita yang agak lengkap. Ini akan menjadi beberapa chapter. Oh, rencananya aku akan buat jadi beberapa bagian, 3-4. Rencananya ada 4 bagian cerita dan benar-benar sampai END! XD

Untuk yang sudah baca "Lemon", ceritanya tetep sama. Hanya dipanjangin aja biar lebih jelas. Semoga kalian sabar menunggu dan sabar membacanya :'3

Untuk judul... G itu singkatan dari Giotto, sedangkan Ventisette sendiri itu adalah bilangan dalam Italiano yang artinya 27. Jadi, G. Ventisette itu G27 :3

Terus... Chapter ini ceritanya flashback. Di sini Tsuna kelas 0 (kecil) TK, Ieyasu kelas 2 SD.

Semoga aku gak mentok di tengah jalan dan cerita ini "Tamat" dengan lancarnya! XDv Aku sedang mencoba membuat cerita yang agak panjang dan gak terlalu gaje. Semoga semakin lama, cerita gajeku semakin lebih membaik dan bisa diterima. Aku tahu banyak kekurangannya dan berharap selalu menjadi lebih baik juga :3b

Dan semoga kuota berpihak padaku(?) Kalo lama gak nyahut, artinya kuota yayang telah berpaling dariku :"3 #duak

Ok, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


	2. Clover

•••••••o0o•••••••

 _ **Ini bukan untuk menutupi kekuranganmu.**_

 _ **Tapi aku ingin memperindahmu,**_

 _ **Tsunayoshi...**_

•❇❇❇•

•••••••o0o•••••••

Clover

* * *

Dua pasang kaki tengah melangkah berdampingan di atas jalan yang memiliki tekstur unik. Lalu-lalang kendaraan di samping mereka menandakan bahwa keduanya tengah berada di kawasan perkotaan yang ramai. Saat ini Ieyasu sedang mengajak Tsuna pergi jalan-jalan sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah.

Ieyasu menoleh sejenak pada Tsuna. Tangan mungil itu tak pernah sekalipun melepas genggaman tangannya pada topi itu. Hal itu terus dilakukannya sejak ia menjemputnya.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Um?" mendongak. Tsuna menatap kakaknya dengan mata bulat besarnya. "Ada apa, Onii-chan?"

"Tanganmu," tunjuknya. "Memangnya takut topinya terbang, ya?" tanya Ieyasu cukup penasaran. "Padahal anginnya tak terlalu kencang," tambahnya.

"Tidak," menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mau melepas topiku sampai tiba di rumah."

Ieyasu menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal di bawah teriknya matahari. "Tapi tak harus sampai dipegangi seperti itu, kan?"

"Umh, tidak mau." Tsuna kukuh. Ia sedikit menunduk.

"Kalau kubelikan sesuatu, mau melepasnya?" bujuknya.

Tsuna kembali menoleh. "Onii-chan mau membelikan apa?" tanya Tsuna yang mulai terpancing bujukan kakaknya.

"Es krim?"

"Kaa-san bilang akan membuat es serut lagi hari ini."

"Kali ini 3, bagaimana?"

"Be, benarkah...?" tanyanya berbinar. Jika tiga, Tsuna bisa menikmatinya dengan lebih puas. Menikmatinya bersama sang kakak tentunya.

"Um," mengangguk. "Mau?"

"Mau!" seru Tsuna dengan semangatnya. "Tapi kali ini yang besar, ya...?" pintanya.

"Apa? Yakin?"

"Umh, yakin!" katanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ieyasu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu tiga es krim yang besar," kata Ieyasu seraya mengacungkan tiga jari pada Tsuna dengan tersenyum.

"Yeah!" sorak Tsuna gembira. Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi.

"Itu baru adikku." Ieyasu mencubit gemas pipi Tsuna yang bulat.

"Mou..."

Ieyasu tak tahan lagi. Ia tertawa cukup keras di tengah keramaian kota. Kemudian berhenti dengan berdeham. "Apa?"

"Onii-chan sedang senang, ya?"

"Ya... Begitulah," senyum. "Nah, kita beli es krimnya di tempat biasa saja, ya?"

"Baik!"

Saat itu Tsuna menoleh pada sebuah toko kecil yang baru di buka. "Onii-chan, Onii-chan." Tsuna menarik-narik ujung kaos kakaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu," tunjuk Tsuna pada sebuah toko yang ada di sebelah kedai minuman.

Mata Ieyasu mengarah pada arah tunjukan tangan Tsuna. "Itu toko aksesoris, Tsunayoshi."

"Aksesoris?"

"Iya, itu toko yang menjual pernak-pernik khusus anak perempuan. Seperti jepit rambut." Ieyasu menoleh. "Mau mencobanya?"

"Eh?" Mencoba? "Aku mau mencoba masuk ke sana!"

Sepertinya Tsuna tak memahami maksud dari Ieyasu. Tunggu, tapi sepertinya Ieyasu akan menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. "Kita masuk." Ieyasu meraih tangan Tsuna dan menariknya memasuki toko yang baru di buka itu.

"Selamat datang!" Ternyata sang pemilik sendiri yang menyambut mereka. Terlihat karena hanya ada dia seorang di sana. "Silakan pilih benda yang kalian inginkan," senyum.

Ieyasu mengangguk pelan. Pemilik toko ini sangat ramah.

Tsuna tampak berbinar. Meskipun kecil, tapi toko itu dipenuhi warna yang sangat menarik. "Anak perempuan suka?"

"Tentu saja," terkikik pelan. "Lihat, di sini kita juga bisa membeli bahan yang belum jadi, Tsunayoshi," tunjuk Ieyasu.

"Wah! Itu boneka yang kemarin Sepira-sensei tunjukan!" Kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah deretan kerajinan tangan.

"Beruang?" Ieyasu mengambil satu kotak yang bergambar boneka beruang. "Kau mau?"

"Iya!"

Ieyasu berjongkok di hadapan Tsuna. "Tapi kau harus menjahitnya sendiri, Tsunayoshi."

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum. "Kan ada Onii-chan," Tsuna tersenyum kian lebar.

Ini bukan pekerjaannya. Tapi kalau hanya menjahit... Ieyasu menatap Tsuna sejenak dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menjahitkannya untukmu, asalkan Tsunayoshi mau membuka topinya."

"Apa!?" Tsuna memegangi kembali topinya. "Aku malu, Onii-chan..." Tapi ia pun menginginkan boneka itu. "Umh..."

"Hmm...?" Ieyasu menunggu Tsuna mengatakan "Ya", ataupun mengangguk.

Tsuna menatap kakaknya sejenak. "Aku juga ingin digendong."

"Sampai rumah?"

Mengangguk. "Gendong aku setelah membeli es krim nanti, ya?"

"Baiklah." Ieyasu berdiri kembali. "Bonekanya yang ini atau mau yang mana?" Tanpa peringatan, ia menggendong Tsuna agar bisa memilih boneka yang diinginkannya.

"Yang ini!" tunjuknya pada kotak yang bergambar beruang cokelat.

Setelah menyimpan kotak yang sebelumnya, Ieyasu mengambil kotak yang ditunjuk oleh Tsuna. Di dalam kotak itu sudah berisi alat menjahit, seperti jarum dan benang. Kemudian kain dan bahan lainnya untuk membuat boneka tersebut. Tak ketinggalan buku panduan untuk membuatnya.

"Tsunayoshi, aku tak janji akan cepat menyelesaikannya," kata Ieyasu seraya menurunkan Tsuna dari gendongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu," tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, iya." Ieyasu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kemudian ia menemukan deretan jepit rambut dengab berbagai bentuk, warna, dan ukuran. "Ikut aku."

Tsuna mengikuti kakaknya dengan patuh. Ia tak tahu kakaknya akan membeli apa. Ia mendongak dan memerhatikan air muka sang kakak yang tampak tengah serius memilih.

"Ah!" Ieyasu mengambil satu jepit rambut yang berukuran kecil. Pasti cocok. "Tsunayoshi, buka topimu."

"Eh!? Ta, tapi..."

"Buka."

"Umh..."

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna membuka topinya dengan ragu. Sekilas, kepalanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, ada yang janggal dengan poni Tsuna. Ia menunduk. Takut ada yang melihatnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Tsunayoshi." Ieyasu menjumput poni kiri Tsuna dan menjepitnya dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk daun semanggi.

"Um?" Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ieyasu dengan tatapan polos.

"Cocok," senyum.

Wajah Tsuna merona. "A, aku pastu jelek!"

"Tidak." Ieyasu menggendong Tsuna kembali. Mengarahkannya pada cermin yang disediakan di setiap sudut ruangan. "Lihat."

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Itu... A, aku...?"

"Bagaimana? Manis, kan?" kata Ieyasu menahan tawa.

Tsuna cemberut seketika. "Tidak. Aku bukan anak perempuan, Onii-chan..." Ia mencoba untuk melepas jepit rambut itu.

"Jangan dilepas," Ieyasu menahannya. "Ini pantas untukmu," senyum. "Perhatikan cermin."

Dalam pantulan cermin itu Tsuna masih cemberut. Sedang dalam pantulan itu Ieyasu terus tersenyum.

"Ini bukan untuk menutupi kekuranganmu. Tapi aku ingin memperindahmu, Tsunayoshi..."

"Memperindah?"

"Um. Kau akan lebih percaya diri, kan?"

"Onii-chan, nanti mereka..."

"Tidak akan."

Ieyasu yakin mereka takkan mengganggu adiknya lagi. Karena pagi tadi ia telah memberi sedikit "Ceramah" pada anak-anak nakal itu. Terbukti tak ada laporan dari Sepira tentang Tsuna yang diganggu.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Tsuna diturunkannya kembali. Dan topi TK milik Tsuna diambil alihnya. Ia mengenakannya tanpa malu.

"Iya!"

"Kami ambil ini." Ieyasu menyerahkan kotak itu pada pemilik toko. "Dan ini," tunjuknya pada jepit rambut yang menempel di rambut Tsuna.

"Baiklah." Pemilik toko tersenyum melihat dua bersaudara itu. Manis dan akur.

Setelah membayar barang yang mereka beli, mereka pun segera meninggalkan toko itu.

"Lain kali mampir lagi, ya!" seru sang pemilik toko.

"Iya!" Tsuna melambai pada pemilik toko itu penuh semangat. "Nee, Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa mereka memperhatikanku?" tanyanya aneh. Setelah keluar toko, banyak orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Itu karena mereka belum pernah melihatmu, Tsunayoshi," kata Ieyasu asal.

"Yang benar?"

"Benar." Ieyasu menepuk kepala Tsuna pelan. Ia termasuk kakak yang penyabar.

Mereka berjalan pulang. Tsuna tampak senang dengan apa yang baru saja dibelikan oleh kakaknya. Sedang Ieyasu berjalan santai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mereka padanya. Yah, Ieyasu memang cukup berbeda dari tampilan fisiknya.

Tak lupa keduanya berkunjung sebentar ke toko langganan mereka untuk membeli es krim. Tsuna sendiri yang memilih es krim yang diinginkannya. Setelah itu mereka pulang. Dan sesuai janji, Ieyasu menggendong Tsuna sampai rumah.

"Nee, nee... Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Aku berat tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Nee, nee... Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Nanti makan es krim denganku lagi, ya?"

"Iya."

"Nee, nee... Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Onii-chan kakakku yang terbaik sedunia!"

"Wah, aku tersanjung mendengarnya," tertawa pelan.

"Itu benar, Onii-chan!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tsuna terus berceloteh tentang ini dan itu. Dengan sabar, Ieyasu menanggapi semua celotehan adiknya. Baginya itu menyenangkan. Yah, sangat menyenangkan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Kaa-san!"

"Ara... Kalian sudah pulang," sambut Nana yang sedang mengangkat jemuran.

"Tadaima." Ieyasu berjongkok dan menurunkan Tsuna yang sudah tak sabar ingin turun.

"Okaeri," senyum. "Aa..." Nana melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tsuna segera berlari ke arah ibunya. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Onii-chan membelikanku semua ini!" kata Tsuna seraya menghambur Nana dengan pelukan.

"Wah, banyak sekali." Nana membalas pelukan putra kecilnya. "Pasti menyenangkan," senyum.

"Um! Onii-chan membelikanku jepit rambut, es krim, dan Onii-chan akan membuatkanku boneka beruang!"

Nana tertawa mendengar celotehan Tsuna. "Es krim? Lagi?"

"Iya! Kali ini tiga dan lebih... besar!" Tsuna menggambarkannya dengan gerakan tangan.

Sementara Tsuna berceloteh, Ieyasu duduk di teras rumah. Ia beristirahat sejenak. Panas cukup menguras tenaganya. Melihat Tsuna yang tetap bersemangat, membuat Ieyasu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil.

"Tapi, sebelumnya... Cuci kaki dan tangan kalian dulu, ya?" kata Nana.

"Baik, Kaa-san!" Tsuna berlari ke arah kakaknya dan menarik-narik tangan Ieyasu. "Ayo, Onii-chan."

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Ieyasu melepas sepatunya tergesa-gesa karena ternyata Tsuna sudah mendahuluinya melepas sepatu. Dengan Tsuna yang menariknya, ia melangkah seperti orang malas menuju kamar mandi.

"Mereka..." Nana tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada kegiatannya saat ini. Mengangkat jemuran.

Di kamar mandi, mereka mencuci tangan dan kakinya bersama-sama. Tsuna berjingkrak kegirangan, sedang Ieyasu merasa ingin berendam di kolam es.

"Panasnya..."

"Kita mandi saja Onii-chan!"

"Mandi?" Ini masih terlalu siang untuknya. Serba salah. "Setelah makan es krim, kita berendam, mau?"

"Mau!"

Ieyasu menepuk pelan kepala Tsuna. "Ayo, kita harus ganti pakaian."

"Um."

Beruntungnya. Ieyasu memiliki adik yang penurut dan tak banyak tingkah. Tapi banyak maunya. Dan ia tak bisa menolak. Sama halnya dengan Tsuna yang tak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, mereka kembali ke teras belakang rumah. Ternyata Nana sudah menyiapkan berbagai camilan yang menyejukkan.

"Wah!" Tsuna langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan menikmati es krimnya.

"Ini seperti pesta." Ieyasu duduk di samping kiri Tsuna.

Nana tersenyum seraya menyerut es dengan mesin es serut. "Anggap saja begitu. Hari ini Kaa-san sedang merasa sangat bahagia."

Ieyasu dan Tsuna saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Apa yang membuat ibu mereka seperti itu?

Nana tertawa pelan dan mengatakan alasannya. "Tadi, Iemitsu menelepon," senyum.

"Tou-san?" Tsuna menatap heran.

"Oh." Ieyasu bisa memperkirakan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pasti tak jauh dari kata-kata romantis.

"Ara, jangan menatap Kaa-san seperti itu." Nana memegangi kedua pipinya dengan wajah merona.

Tsuna menatap kakak dan ibunya bergantian. "Ha?" Ia tak mengerti. Ia melanjutkan memakan es krimnya hingga habis.

"Tsunayoshi, jangan dipikirkan." Tsuna pasti masih belum mengerti. Ieyasu tertawa geli melihat respon Tsuna.

"Ah!" seru Tsuna tiba-tiba. Membuat ibu dan kakaknya menoleh. "Onii-chan!" Tsuna duduk di pangkuan kakaknya begitu saja. Seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, ia selalu meminta kakaknya untuk memakan es krim bersama.

Ieyasu menghela napas. Lagi-lagi... "Tsunayoshi..." Mau tak mau. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Tsuna.

"Yeah!" Bungkus es krim segera dibukanya. Tsuna mengacungkan es krim itu ke arah mulut kakaknya. Es krim dengan rasa cokelat-vanilla.

Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka menjilati es krim itu bersamaan. Kedua pasang mata mereka fokus pada es krim yang tengah mereka jilati. Kemudian, semakin lama mereka semakin berusaha untuk mendapatkan potongan besar. Gigit. Mereka menggigit sisi masing-masing. Gigit lagi dan jilat. Hingga mereka berlomba memakan satu es krim cokelat-vanilla itu.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Ara, gomen ne Ieyasu," kata Nana yang tengah mengelap meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantu Kaa-san." Saat ini Ieyasu tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.

"Wah, kau mengagumkan," senyum.

"Ah, tidak begitu, Kaa-san."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan boneka yang akan kau buat itu?"

"Itu..." Ieyasu menoleh seraya mengeringkan tangannya. "Akan kubuat di liburan minggu depan."

"Kaa-san bisa membantu."

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san. Aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya."

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah, Ieyasu." Nana menyemangati putra sulungnya.

"Itu pasti, Kaa-san," senyum. "Ah, Tsunayoshi pasti sudah menunggu." Ieyasu memeluk ibunya dan mengecup pipinya. "Oyasumi." Ia pun segera naik ke lantai dua, di mana Tsuna sedang menunggunya.

"Oyasumi." Jika sudah besar nanti, pasti yang menjadi orang pilihan putranya adalah orang yang beruntung, pikir Nana.

Saat Ieyasu memasuki kamar, Tsuna sudah menyiapkan Futon untuknya. Seperti biasa, selalu berdampingan dengan Futon-nya.

"Onii-chan." Tsuna duduk di atas Futon-nya dan sudah memakai piyama. Ia siap untuk pergi tidur.

"Arigatou, Tsunayoshi." Senang Tsuna sudah menyiapkan Futon untuknya. Ieyasu segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

"Nee, nee... Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Sebentar lagi aku naik kelas."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Aku ingin hadiah," pinta Tsuna langsung.

"Hadiah?" Ieyasu duduk di atas Futon-nya. "Tsunayoshi ingin apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Umh..." Tsuna berpikir. "Apa ya..." gumamnya. "Tidak tahu, Onii-chan," tatap.

"Kau ini," tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu hadiahnya dipikirkan lain kali saja. Sekarang kita tidur." Ieyasu menarik pelan kedua kaki Tsuna hingga tubuh kecil itu jatuh terlentang pelan.

"Onii-chan."

"Hm?" Ieyasu menyelimutinya. Ia sendiri ikut berbaring. Tentunya di Futon-nya sendiri.

"Aku ingin cepat besar."

"Apa? Tidak biasanya," tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku ingin bisa bersama Onii-chan terus," menoleh.

"Eh?" mengerjapkan mata. "Bersamaku terus?"

"Um," mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin selalu ada di samping Onii-chan."

Mata yang masih bersih itu tak berbohong. Ieyasu beranjak untuk mengecup kening Tsuna. "Kita akan selalu bersama," berbaring kembali. "Ayo kita tidur." Ia sudah bersiap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sebentar."

Ieyasu menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

Tsuna tak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan kanan kakaknya. "Sampai pagi, ya?" senyum.

Senyum. "Sampai pagi."

"Onii-chan."

"Apa?" Ieyasu belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Arigatou, Onii-chan," senyum.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat senang."

"Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Aku sayang Onii-chan."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Tsunayoshi."

"Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

Keduanya telah memejamkan mata.

"Jepitnya belum dilepas."

"..." Ieyasu beranjak dan melepas jepit di rambut Tsuna. "Sudah."

"Arigatou," tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya heran.

"Onii-chan selalu baik padaku," senyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan kakakmu."

"Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada!" pujinya.

"Ah, jangan begitu."

"Wajah Onii-chan merah!"

"Tidak."

"Merah."

"Tidak."

"Merah."

"Tidak, Tsunayoshi."

"Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Oyasumi."

Akhirnya... Tsuna akan tidur juga.

"Oyasumi."

"Onii-chan."

"Ya?"

"Jangan dilepas, ya? Ingat..."

"Iya. Jangan dilepas sampai pagi, kan?"

"Um!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Ieyasu menatap alat-alat jahitnya dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya ia memegang semua benda itu. Ia menoleh pada Tsuna yang sudah tertidur pulas dan tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih pada buku panduan yang tengah dibukanya. Ia akan mulai menjahit boneka beruang yang dibelinya waktu itu.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Ieyasu membolak-balik halaman buku panduan itu. Terasa rumit di matanya. Kemudian ia mencoba membacanya dengan perlahan. Entah sudah berapa kali buku itu dibacanya. Namun senyuman kecil langsung terukir. Ia sudah paham dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sekarang, tanpa buku panduan pun, sepertinya bisa ia kerjakan.

Tetapi tetap tak menjamin akan cepat diselesaikannya. Ia tak bisa menjahit. Namun ia juga ingin mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Kerena itu, lama pun tak mengapa. Tsuna tetap akan menunggu bonekanya.

Dengan hati-hati Ieyasu mengerjakannya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik yang akan membangunkan Tsuna nantinya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan kembali memerhatikan Tsuna yang sedang tidur. Sangat manis.

Meskipun sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, ia tak bisa seenaknya mengurangi jam tidur. Ia membereskan peralatannya dengan pelan dan menyimpannya di laci meja belajar. Ia kembali berbaring di Futon-nya.

Ieyasu sama sekali belum menjahitnya. Ia baru memotong bahan yang ada menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia berharap saat musim panas berakhir, ia bisa menyelesaikannya. Atau setidaknya sebelum Tsuna naik kelas.

Waktu siang akan digunakannya untuk bermain dengan Tsuna. Diselingi belajar tentunya. Sore, seperti biasa. Membantu ibunya di dapur. Kemudian di waktu malam, akan digunakannya untuk membuat boneka itu.

Ia rasa satu jam cukup. Ia pun harus berhati-hati. Tak ingin membuat Tsuna cemas dan malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ieyasu tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia harus membuat senyuman itu tetap selalu terukir di bibir mungil adiknya yang tersayang.

Ieyasu menyamping menghadapTsuna. Dengan hati-hati ia memeluknya. Tubuhnya seperti boneka. Mungil. Jika sudah besar nanti... Ia tak tahu akan seperti apa adiknya itu. Inginnya tetap bertubuh mungil. Rasanya Tsuna tak cocok jika harus memiliki tubuh ideal.

"Oyasumi, " bisiknya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

-TBC-

* * *

Hola~

Akhirnya Chap.2 selesai!

Di awal, bercerita ttg dua saudara yang masih lucu-lucunya xD

Beberapa kenangan akan diungkit dalam fic ini :3 Semua kejadian yang terjadi selama 18 tahun. Dan dipastikan menjadi modal untuk lanjutan ceritanya,hhe

Oh, aku lupa nama boneka yang dijahit manual itu :"v tapi lumayan terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan :3 Lalu... Kenapa aku pake Clover? Karena cocok dengan nama Tsuna. Kan Yoshi「吉」 itu artinya "Nasib baik". Makanya pake Clover •㇬8• yang daunnya empat :3 Kan pembawa keberuntungan xDv

Dan sesungguhnya... Huweee... Aku iri dengan mereka QQ Kakak idaman, adik impian ._.

Sankyu yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen :"3v Nah sekian...

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
